Hug?
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: Rina thinks Leon is a grumpy prickle flower. And what cures grumpiness better then a hug?  Fluffy, I suppose. Quickie I did in my spare time.


A/N First Gaia story! Just thought it'd be cute, read and reveiw! This was quick to, so it might not be so good

Disclaimer: Hm, yes, I am the almighty mastermind behind Gaia! -rolls eyes- I can barely work my computers music file, how the heck am I supposed to run a whole complicated website like Gaia?

------------- ---------- ------------

A certain Armored NPC poked his head out of a bush wearily. Leon's eyes shifted to the left, then to the right. All was clear, the enemy nowhere in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief, though he kept his guard up because the enemy seemed to have the ability to spring up anywhere at any given moment. Some would call it a child's enthusiasm; others would call it ADHD.

Yes, we're talking about the childish Flower shop owner, Rina. She seemed to have it in her head that Leon was grumpy; VERY grumpy. It's a mystery why she thought he was grumpy, because how could a social butterfly like Leon be in a bad mood?

Apparently, Rina was once told that when someone was grumpy, you gave him or her a hug to make him or her feel better. If Leon ever got his armor clad hands on the person who said that…now won't rest until she 'Hugs the grumpiness out of him so he can become a happy flower'. Thus why he is now hiding among the twigs and leaves. He was getting a cramp from staying in a kneeling position for so long. He shifted his leg a little bit.

SNAP

Leon flinched, _'Shoot!'_. He shouldn't have moved, because his leg just snapped a twig in half. He just blew his cover. She was sure to find him now! He looked around in an alert fashion, keeping his guard up for any sign of movement. Any sign of any other living thing there.

Nothing.

He breathed a sigh of relief, _'That was a close-'_

"FLOWER POWER ATTACK! SUPER HUG OF HAPPINESS!"

Before he knew it Rina was flying down from the tree right above him, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he quickly rolled out of the way, almost not being able to get up from the ground; now was one of the only times a cursed his love for medieval battle wear. He took off running at a frantic speed as he heard Rina get untangled from the bushes. He sprinted faster as he heard her whines get closer and closer.

If only he had a bag of Sugar Hoof or something! That would distract her for at least a little bit, he looked around frantically for some kind of sugary treat, flower, and/or shiny object to use as a distraction. His eyes lit up when he saw a purple, thorny flower up ahead – rose maybe? – it didn't matter. He stopped and cut the stem at a slant, careful to not touch the throns he waited for Rina's arrival.

-

A minute later she was in sight and right when she was about to pounce, but one glance at the flower in Leon's hand immediately stopped her. She then smiled and pointed to the flower, she started giggling.

"Leon...!"

He raised his eyebrow, and then he looked more closely at the flower he was holding. It was a Gaian prickle flower; the very thing Rina accused him of being. He growled, it seems whatever higher power there was out there hated his guts. Or loved to see him annoyed, whichever worked. He grumbled something angrily and tossed the thorny flower to the side, crossing his arms moodily.

A little rain and lightning cloud formed above his head, showering him as he just stood there, in a horrible mood. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around, ready to hit something. Rina just stood there with innocent eyes and her arms spread out wide.

"Hug?"

That one word seemed to clear away his storm cloud. The tone in her voice seemed so gentle and innocent, and for once he had to admit, he needed some affection. Leon sighed and opened out his arms a little. Rina's eyes lit up, she squealed and tackle-glomped him, knocking him to the ground in the process.

She rubbed her head into the crook of his barely exposed neck like a cat. He blushed but hesitantly hugged the girl back. This did feel…nice. Her soft hair rubbing against his neck…it tickled but he didn't dare laugh. Leon liked this feeling very much, this tingly sensation, he could already feel his usual grumpiness fade away into happiness.

After a few minutes of nuzzling and squeezes, She let go of him and got up. She beamed down at him.

"Mission accomplished! See you later, Not-so-grumpy pants!"

Leon didn't really notice that she was leaving; he was just one big blob of ooze-like contentment. He started to wonder why he always thought Rina was annoying; he was actually starting to think that she was pretty cute.

Rina's eyes lit up in remembrance, she turned around to Leon smiling.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you! Peyo says he wants to borrow your rubber ducky T-shirt! The blue shirt, not the faded purple one with the heart in the middle. Hes also wanting to know if you'll go to the ducks unlimited convention with him, he says he'll make matching hats." She gave him one last, almost sly, grin and she skipped back towards Barton. He could her giggles float through the air.

He twitched, _'Ah, THATS why.'_

_-------------- ------------ --------------_

A/N Its over, Hurrah Hurrah!


End file.
